EP 2276808 discloses the use of a naphthalene diepoxy resin in a composition to impart a glass transition temperature (Tg) of greater than 150° C. More than 35 wt % of the epoxy components in the composition are naphthalene diepoxy resins.
JP3631543 also discloses the use of a naphthalene diepoxy resin in a composition to impart a high glass transition temperature (Tg), whereby 33 to 71 wt % of the epoxy components in the composition are naphthalene diepoxy resins.
None of the aforesaid resins are however suitable for resin infusion moulding to produce composite parts which have the desired high wet Tg of at least 130° C. in combination with excellent mechanical properties, including a high toughness and compression after impact (CAI) strength; whilst also providing a suitably long processing window to enable the manufacture of large composite parts.
The present invention aims to obviate or at least mitigate the above described problems and/or to provide improvements generally.